efvegegfandomcom-20200214-history
ILWW RULES REDO PAGE
This is a wiki that allows you to write fanfics/stories about anything you want. You can also interact with other users, and comment on their pages. See Also *Story Ratings *Adopt A Story Major Rules #Do not bring drama over from another wiki or website. #This is a wiki for writing fiction, whether it be fanfiction, an original story, a poem, or a songfic, only fiction is allowed here. Non-fiction writing and outlines are not allowed as pages on here. Those pages will be deleted. #If you don't edit your works within a three month time period they are liable to be put up for adoption. What Is Allowed Here There are four types of story pages that are allowed here. There are as follows: #Original Stories: These are completely or mostly original ideas. #Fanfiction: These are completely or mostly someone else's ideas/creation written with your ideas and/or plotlines/characters mixed in. #Poetry: Poetry is allowed here. #Songfiction: Sonfiction is a mixture of a pre-existing or original song and an original story or fanfiction put together. It is a story that is accompanied with song lyrics to help tell the story. Note: Collaborations are when two or more users join together to write a story. These are allowed here, but the personal category of every user involved must be put on every page in the collaboration. The Collaboration category should also be on every page concerning the collaboration. Story Ratings *Please see Story Ratings for a more indepth explanation if one is needed. This is a list of ratings that must be put on your story to let readers know if the story is appropriate for them. Make sure that your story is categorized with one of the ratings. #E - This rating is suggested for anyone to read. #E-10+ - This is a rating suggested for anyone 10 and older. #Teen - This rating is suggested for more mature readers, 13 and older. #Mature - This rating is suggested for for readers 17 and older. Categories Every page must have a rating, a story status (In Progress, Coming Soon, or Complete), a category telling what kind of story it is (Fan Fictions, Original Story, Poem, Songfic), and a user's personal category. If the page is a series page, it should have the the Series Page category; if it's in a series, the series's category; if it's in a collab, the Collaboration category; and every other user's own, personal category. All of the above categories should be spelled as they are here. Failure to do so will result in a: #First offense: Warning # Second offense: Three (3) day ban # Third offense: Week ban # Fourth offense: Three (3) week ban # Fifth offense: Month ban # Sixth offense: Three (3) month ban with all pages owned by offender put up for adoption # Seventh offense: Year ban with all pages owned by offender either deleted or put up for adoption # Ninth offense: Infinite ban with all pages owned by offender either deleted or put up for adoption Chat Rules Every user can use chat, unless one or more of the following three things happen: #A user can not use chat if they have broken one or more of the wiki rules. #A user can not use chat if they have flooded or spammed the main chat. #A user can not use chat if they are being rude and/or are cursing abusively. If there is a person on chat who is not a member of this wiki but is thinking about joining, they may join the chat for a week, before they will be cut off. Users who are active may invite others who are not of this wiki onto chat one day every week. Deletion If a user wishes to have their story deleted, they may ask and admin to do so. It is up to the admin to decide if the page gets deleted. It is asked however that, before asking for a page to be deleted, that it is considered for the Adopt A Story page. Communication Rules ILWW is a writing wiki, and as a wiki, users can communicate with each other, whether they do so through their talk pages, on chat, in the comments section of a page, or on blogs. However, while doing so, please try to follow these rules: *Try to be polite. *Keep cursing to a minimum. *Do not talk hatefully or bash other users. *When leaving a comment on a story, try to not be harsh. Blog Rules Any member of our community may make blogs about whatever they want, as long as these blogs do not break any rules. Only active members can make blogs, unless it is a leaving or returning blog. There is a blog limit of three non-wiki blogs per month. A non-wiki blog is a blog that does not concern wiki matters.